


Newcomer

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Polyamory, a taste of Mandalorian culture, allusions to past abuse, empress au, surprise adoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: When a strange child is found by Supreme Leader Hux on a mission, she brings him back to the Steadfast. The Emperor and Empress immediately decide to take the child in, adding to their family.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Newcomer

“Emperor Ren, there’s a situation requiring your attention in the medbay,” Ellaria announced. “No need to worry, Lita’s fine but it does have to do with her and that… thing I was telling you about.”

Despite being told to not worry, Kylo still walked quickly. Ellaria had briefed him on the situation. About what, or rather _who,_ she had found while planetside.

The medbay staff immediately took him back to the room.

Lita was crouched on the ground in front of a little boy in a yellow sweater. Armitage stood in the corner.

Then Kylo noticed exactly what Ellaria had meant about the boy’s suspected parentage. He looked very much like the Supreme Leader and General.

His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his sweater and Lita held a hand out to him.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Kylo asked.

“Sticking to my creed. He doesn’t have anyone, Kylo.”

There was a specific face the Empress made at Kylo and Hux that would get her almost anything she wanted. The wide pleading eyes and slightly pouty lower lip always made Kylo weak.

“We’re waiting for blood tests to cross-reference with our database to make sure his father is who we suspect,” Armitage explained.

“Poor thing’s been through so much,” Lita said. The boy, whose name they didn’t know yet, took her hand.

The town he had been living in was destroyed and he had been one of very few survivors. Ellaria had found him.

“Are you ready to tell us your name?” Lita asked.

“Telan.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Lita.”

A doctor came in to see them.

“Empress Cetrye, Emperor Ren, General. The tests are back. He is Brendol Hux’s son and the test also estimated him at about six standard years of age. He’s anxious and frightened, but well otherwise.”

“Well enough to take home?” Lita asked.

“Yes, your majesty, well enough to take to your quarters until we find a more suitable guardian.”

The room went still. _More_ suitable.

“ _More_ suitable, doctor?”

The medic stammered for a moment. Even from the floor, the Empress’ gaze was withering.

“I meant that you an-an-and the emperor are so busy, your majesty. I meant _no_ offense by it.”

“Do you think the emperor and I would make suitable parents, then?”

“Yes, your majesty, I do.”

Lita’s expression quickly turned into a sweet smile. Kylo and Hux knew that there was something a bit more sinister under that smile. 

“Then that’s exactly what we’ll do.” She stood, offering her hand to Telan to take again. “Come along, let’s get you home.”

He grasped her hand and Kylo led the way back to their quarters. The officers in the corridors avoided making eye contact with the rulers and General.

The little boy held Lita’s hand tighter, hiding behind her as they walked. He didn’t like all these stern faced officers who walked too quickly. They scared him.

The quarters of the rulers were immaculate. There was a large and soft sofa in the living room and an armchair where an orange cat was curled up.

“We’ll obviously decorate it however you’d like,” Lita said, “but your bedroom is the one at this end of the hall across from the refresher.” She showed Telan to the bedroom, which served as their guest room.

“Thank you,” Telan mumbled.

“Why don’t you look around? The only room you can’t go in right now is my bedroom. I need to clean a little bit.”

She and Kylo needed to rearrange some of their belongings for safety reasons. The Empress’ collection of knives were in a display that could pose hazards and they had left some things out that a child didn’t need to see.

Thank the _stars_ that their room was soundproofed so they could still do what they pleased without worrying about waking anyone up. Or, as both the rulers and Armitage suffered from nightmares, if one of them woke up frightened, they wouldn’t disturb the children.

Ellaria promised to bring Aviva over to meet her new brother.

Telan went down the hall to look in the rooms that were open to him.

“He seems comfortable with you,” Armitage observed.

“I’m glad. And please know that I do not expect you to take a parental role if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He had been worried. Concerned he’d mess up like Brendol had. He knew Ellaria was having a fine time raising her children but the fear still gnawed at him.

“I would like to try it. But I will let you know.”

Lita gave Armitage a soft kiss on the cheek as Kylo answered the door for Ellaria and Aviva.

“Papa!”

Kylo scooped up Aviva from beside Ellaria. Telan watched shyly from the hallway.

“Hello, dear,” Ellaria said, catching his eye. He slowly made his way back to Lita and hid behind her skirt.

“He’s still a little nervous,” Lita explained, reaching back to stroke the boy’s hair. “Telan, this is Ellaria and your sister, Aviva.”

Aviva waved from where Kylo was holding her.

“I have to get back to work. I have a meeting soon,” Ellaria said. She gave Aviva a kiss on the cheek and bid everyone else good-bye before heading off.

Kylo sat on the couch with Aviva on his lap and Lita next to them. Telan was interested in Millicent who was still sleeping in the armchair.

“She won’t hurt you,” Armitage said. “You can touch her if you’d like.”

Telan glanced nervously at Millicent before reaching out to touch her head. Millie made a chirping sound and raised her head. She shook, collar jingling, before Telan reached out to touch her again, stroking behind her ears.

“I think she likes you,” Armitage said, hearing her purr.

While watching Telan’s behavior, Armitage was reminded of himself as a child. Before the indoctrination into the Order. He had been gentle, _shy_ even, at Telan’s age.

Ellaria hadn’t been too different. She had maintained that nature a little longer, though, because of what Brendol expected of her. She had been soft before the Dark side of the Force and the abuse had consumed her too much.

That night, after putting the children to bed, Lita and Kylo cleaned up their bedroom. Knives were locked in their case, all other weapons were put away behind their proper storage panels. And any drugs were hidden away in drawers to prevent accidental consumption.

“We had an exciting day. Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

Kylo kissed Lita’s forehead as she started to change into her nightie before climbing into bed. Armitage joined shortly after Kylo and Lita were in bed, having finished his shower and reports.

Lita had her head resting on Kylo’s chest, giving him a few kisses before turning slightly to give Armitage one.

“I love you both.”

Kylo gave Armitage a kiss over Lita’s head before they all settled down to sleep.

Armitage jolted awake at the sound of crying.

“Darling, get up.”

He gently shook Lita’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Lita heard it too after a moment. She pulled on her robe and Armitage followed her down the hall to Telan’s room.

“Telan, my dear, what’s wrong?” Lita called softly. She heard sniffling as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. He had insisted on wearing it to bed. She stepped further into the room, hoping for an answer. Nothing. “If you’d like, you can always come talk to us if you’re scared or need someone.” She paused for a second, waiting for a reply. “We love you.”

Armitage let Lita go back to bed before going to find Millie, who was asleep in her bed in their bedroom, grabbed the bed and took it to Telan’s room.

“She seemed to like you and might help.”

He went back to bed, seeing Lita and Kylo huddled together, before joining them, his arms tightly secured around Lita’s waist.

Over the following month, Telan began to get more comfortable with his family.

He loved playing with his sister and cousin. Millicent loved him as well.

Anywhere Lita went on the ship, he followed. She didn’t want a random droid raising him so she let him sit in on meetings with the council and High Command.

Now he was following her to the bridge to go see Armitage.

“General Hux, is there anything I can do for you?” Lita asked.

“No, thank you, your majesty. I see you have a guest.”

Lita dropped her voice.

“He wanted to see his dad in action.”

“Not much to see, I’m afraid. And aren’t you three preparing for a planetside excursion?”

“The entire court is, which extends to you as well.”

“I look forward to it, your majesty.”

The planet they were on had its main city on a coastline. Wonderful beaches were easily accessed and a rather popular attraction. Armitage had taken Telan down to the beach with Ellaria and her children.

Lita and Kylo were taking a moment to themselves. They walked, hands tightly clasped, along a trail overlooking the beach.

“He’s adjusting nicely. As is Armitage,” Lita said, spotting them from their view on the cliff. “Thank you for letting us take him in.”

“I’m not going to deny you the creeds you swore to. Telan is our son, now.”

Lita pulled Kylo down slightly for a kiss.

“Come on, let’s go see the others.”

Down at the beach, Ellaria and Armitage were laughing about _something_ while the kids built sandcastles.

Phasma was sitting nearby, out of her armor for once. This was their family. One they had chosen for the most part, some born into it. But it was _theirs_ and it was good. 


End file.
